


Warmth Stealer

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: Six Grains of Rice [13]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Cold, Drabble, Each drabble in this series is stand alone, Gen, Randomness, Winter, freezing wind, platonic DaeJae, tackle hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: In the blistering cold, how will Youngjae keep warm?





	Warmth Stealer

Youngjae is usually a smart cookie. But today? Not so much.

The temperature had dropped to an icy cold, its severity enhanced by the freezing wind. And he was not dressed in the proper attire.

Freezing in his jeans and t-shirt, he looked for a target of warmth. In his sights was a well bundled up Jung Daehyun.

“Gimme your jacket!” he begged.

“Pfft, no.” Daehyun replied.

“Fine then…”

Like an ambush, Youngjae leaned forward, allowing his weight to fall toward Daehyun, clutching him tightly.

“Hey! Let go!” Daehyun yelled.

Youngjae shook his head, tightly locked. “No jacket, no release.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because hugging someone keeps you warm!
> 
> I wrote this wrapped up in a blanket, enduring the blistering cold of the wind coming from the window. Hence the inspriation.


End file.
